Crosswords- ON HIATUS SORRY
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: A fatal crash, shakes my world. It's like I'm the antagonist of stupid tragic rom-com. With the two important people gone in my life, I'm left with my loser doctor, who is too dorky for his own good. It hurts my brain, sometimes. (Solangelo, Percabeth maybe major character death. Rating may go up).
1. We're at a Crosswords

**This is unedited, so if there any mistakes, I will come back later and fix them. This will be a short fanfiction. The next chapter will be in Nico's POV again, and then one or two in either Will's or Percy's. Please read &review. Next update will be tomorrow. Thanks :)**

* * *

 _ **Nico POV**_

There's always a special gap between dating-fiancé- marriage. Dating has that thrilling teenage feeling, of stolen kisses between classes and after school on the bus. The fiancé step in love is where you realize you are either way over your head or that you are absolutely in love. Then you have marriage the no go. What always ends in horror, well not always, but you get the gist. Ask any divorced man or woman and they will probably say it was the worst thing they ever did.

But ask a happily married 80-year-old and their eyes twinkle with distant, almost forgotten memories. They sit in their old people's homes, clutching the hand of their old lover, grinning, their eyes old and wise but full of the same youth and love they did the same day they got married.

I wanted that. I realize, as a 19 year old boy, that is a very odd thing to want with all my might, but I just wanted to grow up, fall in love and die with memories of late night kisses and adrenalin pumping tours around the world where we jump out of planes and eat food that smells like my grandmothers underarm.

So, I reasoned. I had to find a boyfriend. Easy enough.

Wrong.

You really do only realize it's hard to find a gay college boy when you are looking. For a while, in my freshman year of college, I decided to put aside my want of love, and focused only on my studies.

Of course, that's when I stumbled across Percy. As soon as I saw him walking into a lecture ten minutes late an on his tongue, I knew I found The One. No questions asked. I did.

It doesn't help when you have social anxiety.

But that was easy to take care of, as I later found out, that Percy loves to talk to those who don't want it. It's like his eyes were infrared, scanning for a socially dysfunctional boy straight away.

There were at least twenty spare seats and he took the one on my immediate right side. The Fates either loved me or hated me.

We clicked almost instantly. He introduced himself before the teacher started the lesson again, sticking his hand out. "Hey. I'm Percy Jackson." He must be a freshman. No other person would be this enthusiastic to shake my hand.

I ignored the hand.

He awkwardly, after a minute of me ignoring his hand, put it on the desk. "No touching? No biggie. What's your name?" I resisted the urge to run screaming. In. Out. Breathe.

I looked up and met his green eyes and I don't remember my first meeting with him after that.

He insisted on sitting next to me, day after day. The class we shared was a weird class that covered the physiological mind of warriors and such in history, ranging from Hitler to Achilles.

Then we started bumping into eachother after and before classes. I remember once he saw me sitting under the shade of the tree, eating an apple, reading a text book for school and listening to ear splittingly loud music. He didn't say anything, just sat next to me, knee to knee, took out his things for studying and stayed there until he told me (I totally wasn't listening...) that he had a class to go to.

The next day, I decided to sit in the same spot. I thought he wouldn't come back. He did. That boy was full of a lot of surprises.

I learnt a lot about his mannerisms, on our under-the-tree-studying-together-but-not-together escapade. He likes a lot of different music, some of which I don't know and don't want to know. He doggy ears his books (internal cringe). He solely eats blue foods. He flips his hair Justin Bieber style to annoy me.

After about a month of this, I started to leave my earphones in my bag. With my earphones off, he would ask me questions. "Hey, Nico. What does this word mean?" "Hey Nico, do you think that cloud looks like a bunny?" "Hey Nico, don't go to sleep, we're studying,"

I once subtly walked passed him while he was sitting with a couple of his friends. "You totally like him," One said- he had a scar on his lip and short blond hair. "Don't not date him just because you don't think he likes you. Just go ask him on a date," He said.

I kept walking. I had the exact same conversation with my one and only friend, who also happens to be my sister, Bianca.

After two months of our dance, his friends practically forced him on me. Not in a sexual way or anything, they just made secret plans to join us together and blind dates and things of the like. Bianca thought we were perfect for eachother.

So, mostly only from peer pressure, we dated. I think the universe decided that two gay guys can't just be friends. They have to date, fall in love, or the world will implode.

I will admit I fell in love with Percy Jackson as quickly as anyone would when looking into his deep green eyes over a game of chess. It turns out, as well, that he didn't know how to play, either.

Percy is two years older than me, so when I was a mere freshman, he was a sophisticated junior. We did everything together. Classes, studying, kissing, dates, intimate moments that will forever be in my heart.

We were serious. By the end of my freshman year, I had met both his mum, his dad and all his fish.

By the end of my sophomore year, we were so familiar with eachother, we decided to move in. We rented an apartment near the university, and also near Percy's new work. It was an aquarium. He fed seals.

When I started my junior year, I realized how lonely I was. Being with Percy meant side-dating his friends as well. I became one with their group. Now I had no group.

On our anniversary of our first time ever meeting, by a twinkling lake, Percy proposed. I said yes, of course. Our engagement was a two year one, as he told me the next day that he wanted to travel to Africa and help children get fresh water. I wanted to come, but I wanted to finish my degree, too. He told me to stay. It's been six months since I've seen him.

So, now we are caught up to my present time. We call every second day, and he tells me tales of riding elephants and meeting this cool girl who has blond hair and is actually smarter than our professor. I laughed at the right moments, frowned at the proper times.

Monday rolled by, and my phone rang as Bianca and I were driving to the lake for a week away, seeing as the Spring Holidays had hit and we wanted some time away.

"Hello?"

"Nico! It's me!" Percy. I smiled and put him on loudspeaker, setting the phone on the dash.

"Hey Perce. You're on loud speaker. Bianca and I are driving to the lake!"

"Cool! Hey Bi!"

"Hey, Perce."

"I miss you heaps, Nico. I just wanted to call and check in,"

"Miss you too, Perce. How's Annabeth?"

"Great! She's out rocking an orphan right now, in the back," I felt an absurd prickle of jealousy prick, prick, prick, into my heart. African orphans? What is she? Jesus?

"That's awesome, Perce," Bianca tore her eyes away from the road to give me a sympathetic glance.

"I know right! She's so cool. Anyways, I've got to go."

"Yeah, okay."

"You alright, Neeks?"

"Yeah. Just tired,"

"I'll call tomorrow, I love you," My heart softened at that, and I smiled.

"I lo-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence, as blaring lights ran at our car, slamming into it on Bianca's side. I actually watched my big sister's whole body crumple in on itself, her bones crushing and her eyes balls literally popping out of her head as the metal around her killed her.

It was terrifying.

My seat belt clicked open, as a shard of metal fell down and popped it open. I went flying out of the car and onto the asphalt. I could distantly hear Percy calling at me through the phone 'Nico! Nico what just happened? Hello? NICO!'

I blacked out.

* * *

There's just some things you can never recover from. Like seeing your best friend and sister being squished between metal and metal.

There's just some things you can never forget. Like hearing my fiancée screaming at me through the phone to just please pick up, please Nico.

There's just some things that haunt you forever. Like how I know my fiancée is catching the first flight away from his big dream, to come and hold me while I cry in a hospital bed.

The guilt.

Someone, I found out later, had driven passed the crash and called the ambulance. Percy was still on the phone, when they came, I heard. Apparently he called 911 from Africa. And it went through. Don't ask me how. Apparently he had already scheduled a flight to come over. He thought I was dead. The ambulance told him that I was fine, but he didn't believe them. They said he really loved me. I didn't believe them, at that point.

I had four broken ribs, a shattered left leg and glass shard all along my chest. My left hand, my writing hand, was completely shattered. I had major head injury, physically and mentally. My doctor, a tall blond man, who went by the name of Dr. Solace, was put to me specifically. They said I was in shock. They said I was comatose. I would lie in bed, days upon days. Dr. Solace would sit next to me, legs up on a table, and do his college homework. He wasn't even a full doctor yet, but he was one of the best.

Percy arrived when I came out of ICU. He called my dad, who caught a flight from Los Angeles to New York that night. He came for my sister, I had presumed. He had thought she was alive. My dad didn't see me, at all. He would sit outside my room, every day, doing his paperwork. He never came in. I wished he would.

Percy came in, he posed as my cousin, even though Dr. Solace knew he wasn't. Percy would sit on the opposite side of where Dr. Solace would. When Percy took my hand, it spasmed. Dr. Solace would put his notes aside quickly and fix whatever was wrong. I hated it when Percy took my hand.

"I don't think he likes it when you take his hand," Dr. Solace offered.

That was the first time I ever saw Percy fall out of the wagon. I was conscious for this. I usually was conscious for everything. It was like I was normal, but numb everywhere. And I didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to respond. I felt like my body couldn't.

Percy stormed around my bed and grabbed Dr. Solace by the collar, shaking him. "What do you know? Have you known him since he was starting college? Did you take the time and effort to get to know him, to understand him, every second of every day?" They were standing just in my line of sight. Dr. Solace took the shaking, and when Percy finished, he calmly took his hands off of the lapels of his jacket. Percy burst into tears, my non-doctor doctor held him. I closed my eyes.

Percy came in every day after that, but he didn't touch me. He told me about the news, how Africa was. Mundane things.

I just wanted him to go away.

When he walked into the room, I would close me eyes. When he sat down, I would roll over so my back was to him. He stopped visiting every day, and then only on Saturdays.

Dr. Solace sat by my side for most of it. He spoke to me like I could answer. "Don't feel offended, but you're like... my final project. If I can help you to my fullest abilities, my boss is going to talk to my professor and tell him. They think I'll be moved up a year so I can finish med school next year." So he would sit beside me, ask me words for crossword. Once, he sat on the chair next to me just as I had woken up, and I had surprised everybody, including myself, when I rolled over to face the ceiling, and sort of him. He smiled and asked me for a nine letter word for where coffins are kept. Mausoleum. I didn't answer.

Eventually, what would have been my junior graduation rolled by. "Look. Nico. I really need you to respond to me. Or to Percy, to anyone. I know you can hear and understand me,"

I closed my eyes. Dr. Solace sighed.

Percy still came around each week. But the Saturday of my graduation, he came by angry. He loomed over me, stiffly asked Dr. Solace to leave and give them privacy for a second please. As he left to leave, without taking my eyes off the ceiling, I snapped my hand out and grabbed his wrist. He was my safety blanket. If he left, everything would shatter.

"So, you respond to him, but not me? You can touch him, but not me?" Percy seemed shocked, sad. Angry. Dr. Solace sat back down, and I knew he was pretending to work on his school notes. He misses school to come and sit with me, for god knows what reason. He takes his missed classes online, except for ones on Thursdays, Fridays and Mondays. I have lunch and dinner all alone, on those days.

"Nico, I get that you are struggling, but I need you to respond to me," He seemed to be holding something in. I knew straight away, I was holding him back. "Annabeth invited me to a save the whales charity gig in Greece. I want to go, but I'm not going to leave if you tell me not to," I could tell, just by his face, that he wanted me to both tell him stay and leave.

I moved my eyes from his face to the ceiling again. So white.

"Percy, he came out of surgery again, today. Leave him-" I looked over at Dr. Solace, then at Percy. I realized my voice actually didn't work. I pointed to one of Will's crosswords puzzles and he picked it up. I pointed to letters.

G-O. I

Then a word. LOVE.

Then another. YOU.

Then I tried for a smile, and Percy started crying. He slid next to me and kiss my forehead, then my cheek. "I'll call your doctor to let him know I arrived okay?" I didn't answer. "And if you ever, ever want to speak to me again, I'm only a phone call away,"

I stared at the ceiling. Then at Will. I made Will follow my eyes as I looked down at my ring, that had somehow made it through all this. It was Percy's grandmothers. "I think he wants you to take the ring, Percy," I stared at the ceiling. Percy only kissed my cheek again.

"Keep the ring. If I don't meet anyone new, you can keep it. I'll come see you when I get back,"

As soon as he left, I felt a prickly sensation on the back of my eyeballs. Two hot streaks of tears fell out of my eyes and ran down my face, landing on the pillow underneath me.

Dr. Solace stood and used his fingers to wipe the tears away.

Eventually we worked out a system to get me working at least my upper body. Will would lift the back of my bed up, so I was in a sitting position, and he would sit next to me on the actual bed. We would do crosswords. I would point to a line, and messily spell it out with my right hand, seeing as I was left handed, but my left hand was destroyed. I needed physical therapy for that.

I would write the word on a separate piece of paper and Dr. Solace would write it (only slightly neater) on the actual grid.

He convinced me to start physical therapy. Even after all this time, he said, I still had hope. I wasn't quadriplegic or paraplegic. Just broken.

It started out simple. But the therapy was hard. Dr. Solace had to move onto other patients, but apparently, he had refused to hand me over. So he still visited me, at least once a day, maximum thrice, and he would do all my checkups, and give me new crosswords to do. My hands, after a couple months in therapy, were back to normal. I was even ambidextrous now- but I still preferred the left hand.

I actually spent a whole entire year in the hospital, on a whole. I somehow made friends with most of the staff. It was more of a 'I talk to you, you stare at the wall' kind of relationship. They were very chatty.

By the end of my seven months being in the hospital, I realized I still hadn't spoken. They were sending me home, the next day, because I could walk and think, but I only responded to Will. I was moved to the psychiatric ward in month 2, because I was spending too long in the normal ward. Dr. Solace took the extra flight of stairs every day to see me, like usual.

Surprisingly, my father still turned up every day to the hospital. He would stand outside my door and look through the window. I pretended I was asleep or didn't see him. He never once came in.

Percy called every week, but I made Dr. Solace pick up and take a message everytime.

Back to my father. On the day of my release, he came into my room for the first time, to fill out paperwork. I could walk, albeit with a slight limp, so no wheelchair.

When my father placed down some clothes from my apartment into my hands, I knew he had been in there. He had seen my wall mural of Percy and I, above my bed. The framed pictures of Bianca. The framed pictures of Percy's family and friends. Which he probably took, as he had decided to move to Long Island about two months ago. The apartment, legally, was mine anyway.

My dad probably saw the food I didn't have in my fridge. The mess I hadn't made. The homework I never did.

I stood warily in front of Dr. Solace, as my dad brought the car to the front. I put my hand in front of him, to shake. He took it warmly and with a gracious smile that made me look at my feet.

"Don't forget your weekly therapy lessons. I'll be here, so you better drop by," I nod. "And Nico. As your doctor, I wanted to tell you. Your speaking is completely psychological. It will not magically start working. You need to want it to," I nod. Will passes a small card to me, it's his number. "Text me anytime. If anything happens, okay?" I nod again.

I leave.

The car ride home is quiet, my father is keeping his eyes on the road, never taking them off. When we get onto the highway, he finally speaks. "I'm taking you to your apartment, Nico. I didn't move anything, in the apartment," I stare at my hands and nod. He sighs.

True to his word, my apartment is exactly like when I left, except now with a thin layer of dust. I place my bag down on the couch and turn to my father. "I'll check in on you every Sunday night. Text me if you won't be home. I have a meeting now, so I'll see you in a couple days," I nod. So much nodding. His voice is so strong, and rough. He'd be a great politician.

He leaves and shuts the door softly behind me, as if not to scare me. Pfft.

I grab a tea towel from my drawers and start wiping dust off of everything. When I walk into my room, I calmly take off all of the pictures of Percy and find a shoe box I can put them all in. With all the photo's of us, I needed two.

My life goes back to normal. I decide to change my degree, and go for a psychology major at a different school. I do most of it online, but I also go into

the college for some lessons. The professors were notified that I do not speak. They never called on me during class.

It was about two months after leaving the hospital that I texted Will. I was panicking. I went straight for my phone. My left hand was spasming and my head hurt like someone had punched it repeatedly. My first instinct was to call Bianca. When I realized she wouldn't pick up, I went crazily through my phone. When no one came across, I decided maybe I could work this out. I tried breathing deeply and grabbing hold of hands feeling. It didn't work. I then remember the business card in my jean pocket, which I had moved to my wallet.

I texted Dr. Solace.

Nico: I can't feel my hand

Will: Where are you?

Nico: Home. Can you tell me what to do?

Will: Yeah. Give me your address I'll be there soon. You caught me on my day off. Lucky.

Nico: It's okay. Just tell me what to do. You don't have to come.

I was typing with my right hand, and with my hand spasming like it was, it was increasingly difficult to type.

Will: Can you just not feel it or is it spasming as well?

Nico: both

Will: I'm coming. I'll get your address from the books, if I must.

I gave in and sent it, and he was knocking on my door almost 5 minutes later. When I answered, he smiled. "I was in the neighborhood. Lucky," His voice was quiet, but every syllable he said was like stabbing me through the eye with a fork.

I groaned and dipped forward, holding my head. He caught me and took me to the couch. I didn't watch what he was doing, I kept my eyes closed, but I knew he was holding my hand. I didn't hate it, like I did when Percy held my hand. It felt nice.

Eventually I had feeling in my hand, and Dr. Solace gave me pills for my headache. "Okay. Those pills will make you a bit drowsy. Next time this happens, please either text me or go to the hospital," I nod and sigh, holding my left hand to my chest. He stands to go, but I grab his wrist. Stay. I grab a pen and notebook. In my messy writing, I wrote: If you have nowhere else to be, stay. Please. Doc

"I think we're over formalities. Call me Will. AND. Ohmygod. Thankyou." Will grins at me. "I was looking for an excuse. My mum was forcing me to get a haircut. This is just the perfect reason why I should stay." He whips out his phone and I presume he is texting his mum. "You are my hero. I didn't want to cut all my hair off. Thankyou,"

'I think I just postponed the death of your locks' I wrote. Will nodded and sat in the chair next to me, but I tugged him over onto the couch. We sat knee to knee.

"So. What's on tv?" I passed him the remote.

'Hungry? I'm going to make some popcorn'

"Awesome,"

We worked out a system. Whenever something happened with me, I would text Will, and if he wasn't at work, he'd come over. If he was at work, or school, he'd talk me through whatever I had to do to fix it.

And sometimes, he'd just come over for no reason, and we'd talk (well he'd talk and I would write) about so many different things. His favourite colour is a greyish blue colour, what the sky looks like before the sun rise. That morning, after he had told me, I woke up extra early to have a look at the colours. It was beautiful.

I told him mine was green, because it was Bianca's, and when we lived in Venice, her whole room was covered in greens. We shared a room. I was accustomed to the greens.

Then he was bewildered because, ohmygods you were born in Venice? And I actually blushed. I blushed. Why did I blush?!

"You were born in Venice? I've always wanted to go but never had a travel buddy,"

'Maybe I'll go with you,' He grinned and bumped out shoulders together.

"Maybe. You can show me all the local tricks and tips,"

'Maybe'

On a cold, snowy day, Will came over. "I hate snow. Ohmygods Nico get me out of it, ugh," Was his greeting. I smiled and let him in. He took off three jackets and two scarves, and underneath he still had a dark green long sleeve shirt on.

I told him he was a wuss, on my pad of paper. He laughed and swung an arm around my shoulders. "Whatever," At that moment in time, I realized I was completely over Percy. It didn't happen slowly, like in the books. One moment I was still secretly in love with him, then the next, like a switch, I wasn't. It happened quickly, and I actually took a physical step backwards, like someone pushed me. Will caught me before I could fall.

At that point in time, I hated my brain. Why did you have to fall out of love so easily? And back into love so hard?

From that day forward, I realized I had fallen for a hyperactive blond doctor in training.

And I hated myself, because it was so freaking natural. We would sit on the couch, and I would be lying down, my feet on his lap. He would smile over at me in an ad break. I would think 'I love this guy so much' and I hardly thought twice about it.

In the same week as it was snowing, there was a ring at my door. Will was on the couch, and my dad was at a big conference in France.

I opened the door wearily. It was Percy. I felt my heart stop. Not because I loved him and missed him, but because it looked like he was freezing his ass off and would collapse at any second. I sat him in front of the heater and Will grabbed a blanket for him.

"So. You're probably wondering why I'm here," Percy said, standing. He didn't look so blue anymore. That's good. I nodded at him. "Do you still not talk?" I nodded again, and he smiled. "Okay."

"Nico. You just happened to be out of milk and bread at this extremely convenient time. I will go and grab some for you," Will was out the door before I could say anything. I smiled slightly.

"So. Do you remember Annabeth?" I nod and grab a pad of paper and pen.

'You're in love with her and you want to propose but I have your ring?'

"How did you guess?" I shrugged.

'You're like an open book,' He smiled.

About a week after leaving the hospital, I actually resisted the urge to throw the ring in the toilet. I just threaded it through a piece of string and wore it like that.

I gave Percy the string and ring. He smiled. "Thankyou. Don't think you aren't coming to the wedding, Nico." I shook my head. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

'No. That would be so awkward.'

"Annabeth wants to meet you,"

'Not on her goddamn wedding day, idiot' He chuckled and shrugged.

"Nico... I know that after every good relationship they're always like 'let's stay friends' but I actually do want to. If that's okay." I shrug.

'Yeah... okay,'

"It's not like I want to pretend we didn't date, I mean I saw your privates on more than one occasion," I felt a blush come on and he chuckled. "But... I don't know how to word it right,"

'Let's pretend we were just friends that whole time. Extremely close friends?'

"No... I just..."

'We dated Percy. We went through the motions."

"Yeah..."

'And you were my first love,'

"Mine too..." Percy said softly, brushing back hair away from his face.

'So let's just keep it at that. Do you want to love Annabeth forever?' He nodded. 'I am your first love, but she's your last, okay?' He smiles. I nod. 'Tell her that. Okay?' He nods.

Will comes back five minutes later to find us arguing about the best gods in Greek mythology.

"Will. Poseidon or Hades?"

"Oh come on guys, Apollo is obviously the best," I snort and shake my head, Percy frowns.

"No way," He says.

Later on, I tell Will what happened, and he smiles. I tell him I'm completely over Percy. He smiles and nods.

The next week rolls by, and it has been reduced to a small scatter of snow. It's two weeks before Christmas. Will knocks on my door, quite insistently. I open it without thinking, which means only in black pants and no shirt. He gets all flustered at me, and I roll my eyes, putting a thin black shirt on.

"Nico. I really, really need to tell you something but I'm afraid it'll ruin our awesome friendship you know? And I had this whole speech planned where I did a funny dance at the beginning, and I never realized that confessing my love to you would be so difficult and I just ruined it now ohmygods I need to take a breath," He breathes in deeply and I watch him. I can see my neighbours across the hall from me peeping outside to see the commotion.

"Can I restart that?" I shake my head. I open my mouth to speak, and when no words come out, I am mentally hitting myself. Why can I not speak?!

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying? Was it really that bad?" I shake my head and reach up to wipe my eyes, but Will is already there, using his fingers to wipe my eyes. I put my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me, one hand on the small of my back, the other on my head.

I pull back and reach into my pocket for my phone.

'I'm sad, because I can't tell you that I love you too,' Will smiles slightly and places my phone on a table near the door. He holds my face in his hands (which are warm) and we kiss. It's beautiful. He holds my face and I put my hands on his chest, scrunching up the fabric of his jacket. He tastes like my tears and ice (I don't know how to describe that) and as well as that, he tastes suspiciously like pineapple.

When we pull apart, I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his shoulder. I catch a glimpse of a dark skinned girl down the hall, and she's staring at us, but then she spins around and leaves.

I pull away to kiss Will again, and again. Chaste kisses that make him smile. I pull him into my apartment when I realize he's only wearing a hoodie and jeans, and a grey beanie.

I pull his beanie and hoodie off and set them near the heater. They are wet from the snow. Will kicks off his boots and stretches.

We sit on the couch and play video games all night, exchanging kisses every ten seconds. It's amazing. Wonderful. I can't get Will out of my head.

* * *

 _ **Edit: Just went over it quickly for mistakes and whatnot, there could be more though haha :) Next chapter will be out later today or tomorrow :)**_


	2. We're in an Elevator

Living up to the expectations of everyone else was my main point in life, up until Bianca died. I realized that no, I don't want to be a billionaire snob like my father. I realized, no I don't want to be straight, like everyone else I knew. I wanted to break boundaries. I wanted to jump off tall buildings and survive from pure luck and a little superhero powers.

When Percy and I broke up, we vowed to be friends. He said his soon-to-be-wife wanted to meet me. I didn't believe him.

That was until Percy texted me, asking if we wanted to meet up anywhere. Annabeth was dying to meet me.

I texted back saying I shouldn't. Percy came over and asked me why. I said it was awkward.

I just don't think he understands that we used to date. We had sex. We knew eachother from the inside out. We couldn't just 'be friends'. I told him this. I told him it'd be too awkward.

"Nico. It's only awkward if you want it to be, Nico. We'll be at that diner across the road from the University if you want to come, tomorrow. Bring your doctor, if you want," I smiled slightly. Will and I had just made it official, and we were in that stage where we just don't stop talking to each other. Percy and I never had that stage. We just did whatever. I grabbed my phone and quickly typed out something to him.

 _We're dating._

"Who? You and Will?" I nod, and Percy nods. I can tell he's a bit wary of it. "Since when?"

 _Last week_. Percy smiles, nods and then grins.

"Called it. You guys are great. Will you bring him?" I shrug.

 _If I come._

Percy left when someone buzzed at the door. It was Will. They nodded to eachother and Percy left. Will kissed my cheek and took off his beanie and layers upon layers of jackets.

"Hey, what was that about?" I shrug.

 _Percy wants me to meet his fiancé._

"Does he realize how awkward that would be?"

 _I don't think so._

"Well... just go. Meet her. The only bad thing that can happen is that she's a bitch and Percy is marrying her for the money," I crack a smile and Will wraps his arms around me.

"And he smiles!" He cheers. I put my head on his chest.

We talk for a bit, Will makes hot chocolates and toast smothered in melting Nutella.

When Will passes the plate to me, I set it on the coffee table and lean back on the couch, my hot chocolate sitting on my chest with my hands wrapped around it. Will pulls me to his chest and we watch Christmas movies. Will gets Nutella on his nose, like a toddler and I wipe it off with my finger. He laughs and kisses me. We both taste like chocolate. But Will has an underlying taste of pineapple.

Every time I kiss him, I can taste it. I love it.

 _Why do you taste like pineapple?_ Will raises an eyebrow and puts down his cup and plate.

"Do I actually?" I shrug and nod. "I don't know. I eat pineapples for breakfast. So that's probably it. I love them."

 _They're too happy looking._

"Exactly!"

 _Well at least I know where you get your happiness from, then._ Will snorts and nuzzles his face into my shirt.

I watch him watch the television. His blue eyes light up when the show flicks back on from ads, he grins when something funny happens and frowns when something sad passes.

"Hey, Neeks. What are you doing for Christmas?" I groan and shake my head, burying my face into his soft shirt. "That bad?" Nodding and shrugging have become my thing. I nod.

 _I have to go back home, to LA, and try to not kill all my cousins and aunts that I hardly know_.

"Ouch,"

 _Tell me about it. What about you?_

"Pretty much the same thing, but I'm off to California,"

 _Cool. So... we won't see eachother on Christmas?_

"I guess not," Will looks stumped. I push back some of his blond hair and smile. "I'll Skype you. I'm coming back New Years Eve,"

 _Me too_

"We'll see eachother for the ball drop, okay?" I nod. "My place or yours?"

 _Do you want to watch it live?_ Will's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. (How appropriate).

"Yes! I've never been there, live. I always felt so lonely because I never had a date,"

 _Well now you do._ Will leans forward and captures my lips in his. I set down my phone and hot chocolate so I can wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his doctor hands pushing me forward, from my back. I lie down instead, bringing him with me. I can feel his heart beating against mine.

I notice that whenever we kiss, he's so gentle. I find it refreshing to know that he's gentle not because he thinks I'll break, but because he's a doctor, and it's second nature for him.

I can feel him tracing patterns on my back, and I shiver under his touch, even though he is warm. I can feel him smile as I shiver. We part for air, and I'm breathing deeply. In. Out. In. Out.

I close my eyes and I feel his lips on my collarbone. I thread my fingers through his hair, and tug a little. He groans. When he lifts his head to kiss me again, we make eye contact. My eyes flicker to the door to my bedroom.

"Bedroom?" Yes. Gods yes. We stand up and his hands are on my lower back as we kiss and shuffle backwards. We stop at the door and he backs me up against it.

This is way better than when I ever did it with Percy. It's like when Percy and I did it, it's like we had to. We went through the motions. He kissed me, I kissed back because I had to.

With Will, it's a whole new experience. It's rough, but gentle too. I feel his hands brush against my hips and he lifts me up when his hands are on my legs. He's stronger than he looks. I wrap my legs around his waist and attack his neck as he pushes us through to my room. We land on the bed with a huff.

I yank his shirt off, he takes mine off a little more gently. I unbutton his jeans and I can feel his muscles tense when my fingers brush against his lower belly. I look up at him, and he smiles. I lean up to kiss him and he takes his pants off in one go.

Just as Will's unzipping my pants, there's a ring at my door. We both ignore it, until it becomes more insistent. Will groans and falls on me, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Don't go," But I'm already sliding out from underneath him and zipping up my pants. It's probably my father. I grab my shirt and toss Will his. My eyes say maybe next time.

I open the door to reveal a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She has chocolate brown skin and fuzzy brown hair. When I open the door, she smiles.

"Hi! You must be Nico!" I nod. "My name is Hazel Levesque," I shake her hand, and I feel Will behind me. "Did I interrupt something?" Will shakes his head but I nod. "So I um... saw your story on the news, a couple months ago. Almost a year ago, I guess. Your last name is di Angelo, right?" I nod and Hazel frowns. "Is your father Haden di Angelo?" I nod warily and grab a pen and paper, which I keep near the door.

 _How do you know my father?_ Hazel swallows.

"I think... I think he's my father too," My eyes blow wide, and I look behind me to see Will with a similar expressions.

 _I think you should come in._

Will makes coffee, and Hazel sheds her coat. She brings out a piece of paper with a hospital name on the top. "I did a DNA test, maybe six months ago. I really wanted to find out who my father is, when my mum died. I know someone in the police force and he owed me a favour. My DNA has approximately 25% the same as you, so we're half siblings," Will enters again, and I give him the sheet. He scans it and shrugs.

"It's legit,"

"Are you a doctor or something?"

"In training, yeah,"

"Oh. Cool. So once I found out we're siblings, I figured I'd google you. You are everywhere on google. I didn't really read much of it, thinking most of it is false anyways. I just read that your father is a billionaire or whatever. So I figured you'd want proof on the matter,"

 _You have no idea how many people pretend to be my sister or brother._ I wrote. She smirks.

"Yeah. Well... yeah, don't really look the part,"

 _How old are you?_

"I'm 17, turning 18 in a few months," Oh.

I don't need to do the maths. I know. I was right.

 _My mum died when I was 6, and my dad went a little crazy with the women, after that. I guess..._ Hazel smiles and nods.

"I know. My mum said he came to Atlanta for a meeting, and they met,"

 _I remember when he came back from that meeting. He uh... he was really upset when he came back_.

"So... yeah, hi!" I smile slightly. I think I like Hazel. She seems nice.

 _I think you should tell my dad._

"He seems... scary,"

 _I think he'll like you._

"He doesn't know I exist,"

 _All the more reason to talk. He's coming over Sunday to check up on me, as you've probably heard, so you can talk then._

"What? No? Why is he checking up on you?"

 _Oh... you don't know. I was in a car crash. I guess..._ I look over at Will, who is sitting in a chair opposite us, watching with wide eyes. I motion for him to come over and he slips next to me on the couch. I sit in his lap, and lean my head against his chest. I can see Hazel smiling.

I look up at Will. "You uh... had a sister." Will says softly. "She died in the crash. His father comes in and sees Nico every Sunday, because Nico has been uh... mute... since."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

 _Still want to know my family?_

"Yes, I really, really do," She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Here, here's my number,"

The rest of her stay was smooth, we exchanged numbers and she told me where she's staying. I told her to come back in the morning on Sunday. She nodded and left.

I turned to Will. "Well. That was a major plot twist, am I right?"

 _Not really_ I typed on my phone, as he read over my shoulder. 'I knew my dad slept around a lot when my mum died. That's how he coped. I was waiting for this ever since I knew what 'sex' meant'

Will snorted and nodded, burying his face in my hair. "I've got to get home. My roommate will trash the apartment if I don't get home soon," I nod and he slides out from underneath me. I lean up to kiss him, and he holds my face between his warm hands.

"I'll text you when I get there, okay?" I nod and grab his hand, following him out to my door. I walk him to the elevator as he talks about random things.

It's almost second nature when I step into the elevator with him. "And so I'm getting her a tie, just to see her reaction," I laugh, and he smiles at me.

We reach level seven of the block of apartments when the elevator splutters a little and stops. Will pauses in his talk about narwhals and curses. I kick the doors and huff. Will presses the help button a few times before a beep comes up and a cracky voice talks over the radio. "How many people are in there? We have ears but no eyes,"

"Just two," Will sighs.

"We're calling the elevator company now, but it's late so it may take a while. Do either of you have an medical issues that we need to keep in mind?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend was recently in a car crash. He experiences spasming if aggravated or hungry,"

"Oh,"

"Better hurry up, tick tock,"

There's a click and the intercom is off. "I may have exaggerated a little," My eyebrows shoot up, as if to say 'you think'. "But if they think they have someone in here that could have a fit at any given moment, they'll work faster. Even if they don't mean to, subconsciously they do,"

Oh.

I slide against the wall and sit down, stretching my legs. "Well... you know what we could do in here?" Will waggles his eyebrows and I snort. I whip out my phone and type quickly.

 _Our first time will not be in an elevator, waiting for someone to save us_.

"That'd be great to tell the cousins. 'So Will, you have a boyfriend, aye? Have you guys done it yet?' Yes, Uncle A, we have, it was in an elevator. Fascinating story," I smile and shake my head.

 _You're ridiculous_.

"You misspelled amazing," I actually laugh at that one. I turn and lie down, leaning down so my head is in his lap. I can feel him play with my hair when I close my eyes.

 _This kind of reminds me of that elevator horror movie, I forgot what it's called._

"Oh gods. Don't. That movie was horrifying,"

 _I so knew it was the old lady, the whole time._

I eventually somehow fall asleep, but before that, Will slid his baggy hoodie off and slipped my arms in it. It was almost triple my size, seeing as it was too big for him, so I make him wear it too. It was nice, like being wrapped a large burrito.

I fall asleep against Will's chest.

We both awake when the intercom flicks on. "Sorry for the wait, gents. Have a nice night, gentlemen,"

"Thanks, you too," Will grins at me as we get up, somehow not falling over and still being wrapped in the burrito jumper.

When we reached the automatic sliding doors, Will turned to me. "You know I love you, right? Like I thought at first that was way too early to say it, but then realized it doesn't matter, as long as I mean it," I smile and nodded. I gave him a lasting kiss that did indeed involve tongue.

I typed on my phone a quick response. _Wh_ _en I get my voice back, I'll say it to you. Not until then._ Will's entire being softened at that and he hugged me so harshly I couldn't breathe for a second or two.

"I'll wait,"

* * *

Saturday rolled by, and in the morning, Will knocked on my door. When I say in the morning, I mean as in 7 o'clock in the morning.

I slither out of bed, wrapping my blankets around me in an attempt to still stay in sleep mode. When I open my door, I find Will bouncing around as if it's midday. When I just stare at him open mouthed, he grins. "I'm a morning person,"

I let him in, and he kisses my cheek. "Hello, Morning Breath," I lean over to grab a sticky note from my coffee table and write messily.

 _MAKE. COFFEE._

"Baby," I just groan at him and shuffle back to my room, grab some clothes and go back to Will. "Ooohh... can I join?" Will winks. He's too perky in the morning. Ugh.

I stay in the shower longer than I probably should have, and hopped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. After I brush my teeth, there's a knock on the door. "Are you decent? I'm opening the door, honey bun," I raise an eyebrow. When he opens the door, and grins, I shake my head.

"I'm going with new nicknames. Honey bun? No?" No. Gods no. Yuck. Open my mouth to tell him I sound like a slutty female easter bunny, and no words come out. At all. Not a peep. I frown and look at Will.

"It's okay, Neeks. You'll get there," I'm not so sure. Will comes in and kisses me, long and hard. I feel his hands on my back, but they slide around because I'm slippery and wet. When we pull back, he grins at me. "You know, I was kind of half hoping that the towel would fall off. I applaud your towel knotting skills," My facial expression told him he's weird.

After a couple hours of me fretting and wondering if I'm being too low key with my clothes or not, and worrying over what seats we are going to be sitting at the diner, and oh my gods what if she hates me and Percy will hate me after because his new love hates me?

"Nico. Calm. Down." Will grabs my hand as we're walking to the diner, and when we actually reach the diner, he stops me at the door. "Breathe. Deeply, in and out, breathe." I take one deep breath in, one out. "Better?" My nod is assuring. Will leans down and kisses me quickly. "You'll do fine,"

They're there when we go inside. I think they saw us when we were outside. Annabeth's (well I'm guessing it's her) eyes are blown wide as she watches us approach. He says something to Percy, and Percy seems shocked. He shakes his head. I falter in my steps. Will pulls me along.

"Hi! You must be Nico!" I nod. "I heard you don't speak. That's alright. We don't have to. But... I think we've met before," I raise an eyebrow and look at Will.

"Really? How?" Will supplies for me. Annabeth frowns.

"I was best friends with his sister and cousin, I think. Way back when. In middle school, I think," I raise an eyebrow. "Percy, you never told me your ex-fiancé last name. It's di Angelo, isn't it?" I take a weird, involuntary step back. Will keeps his hand on the small of my back. I take my phone out and quickly text _Which Cousin?!_

 _"_ Thalia,"

 _And Luke?_

"Yeah. I used to come to your family reunions up until your mum died and you actually moved to America,"

"Can someone fill us in?" Percy piped up. Annabeth nodded.

"Thalia and I had a pen pal, she was Nico's sister. Nico is related to Thalia, by both their mother's- Thalia doesn't know her father- and we used to talk all the time. We taught her English, she taught us Italian. She already knew English, so we mainly just taught her slang, but I would always used come to their family reunions and stuff. I used to feed Nico sugar cubes, like a horse," We sat down in the booth and Annabeth started talking about good old times with Thalia, Bianca and I. I flinched everytime she said Bianca. "So, how is Bianca, anyways?" Percy stopped mid bite, with his French toast and I snapped my eyes over to him.

 _YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL HER?_

"i didn't exactly want to bring it up! Don't swear at me!"

"Bring what up?"

I couldn't. For some strange reason, the room seemed more crowded. It felt like the conversations died down just to hear me. I couldn't deal with it. I pushed Will gently out of the booth and I walked towards the bathroom. I could hear Will on my tale.

I slammed the cubicle door shut. "Nico! Nico," I heaved in a deep sob and crumpled to the floor. I could see Will's shoes walk past my cubicle, checking each one, he even muttered a sorry when he opened one cubicle, and then came across mine. I saw him plonk onto the floor outside my cubicle. "I'm gonna stick my hand under. Don't like, bite it," I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Lucky he has long arms.

"You okay?" I shook my head. "I'm presuming you shook your head. Do you just want to sit here in silence for a bit? Squeeze once for no, twice for yes," I squeezed his hand twice.

We went through about three minutes of silence until someone opened the doors. I could hear crying. "Nico, Will you open up for me?"

"Two for yes," Will said softly. I squeezed once. "He says no,"

"Please, Nico. I just want to sit on the floor and cry, too. I'd rather do it with you," I snorted at that, and she heard me."I'll even slide under, if I must. I'll do it. I swear, I'll burn these clothes but I'll do it," I stood, letting go of Will's hand, and unlocked the door. I saw Will nod at me and smile, before exiting. Annabeth slipped in.

"It really is gross, in the men's bathroom,"

* * *

 _ **Hello to everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited, yadda yadda yadda. It means a lot to me when people review and such :) ;)**_

 _ **Expect an update between tomorrow and next week :)**_

 _ **Okay this is becoming longer than I originally thought. This will probably amount to 5 chaps total. No Will POV sorry guys -_- :)**_


	3. We're in the Bathroom

There's something liberating about sitting on a dirty bathroom floor with your ex-fiancés new fiancé, crying.

When I let Annabeth in, she sat down heavily on the floor opposite me, our feet almost touching, but not. She kept her face in her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"How could I not have known?" She kept muttering. "We lost contact when she moved to America, when both you guys moved to America." She hiccuped. "It was great at first, but it lost the coolness, I guess, when we realized we were in the same country but still ages apart, it just... we only spoke about once a month. I didn't even know you guys were in New York,"

'Yeah... we moved here when Bianca turned 18, she took me with her. I finished high school here,' I took out my phone and typed a response to her.

"Jesus." Annabeth sighed, and rested her head against the cubicle wall. "When was the funeral," I shrugged and looked at my lap.

'I was in hospital when it happened, I think' I typed quickly.

"Sheesh. I wonder why Thalia didn't tell me?" I felt a heart attack coming on. My heart beat heavily against my chest as I thought about why.

'She's looking for her family. She told me she's stopped using the Internet so she wouldn't have known... I guess I forgot about her with my mind on other things,'

"That's okay... I'll tell her," I nod and sigh, wrapping my arms around myself. "When I asked Percy if I could meet you, I didn't expect it to go like this. Small world, huh?" I nod. Small word.

Eventually we calm down, and when Annabeth stands up and stretches, I yawn. "Come on, let's get back to our stupid loved ones," I nod. She helps me up and we walk out. I get a few suggestive glances from a couple of men walking into the bathroom, and I roll my eyes. If only they knew I was gay. Total mind fuck. A guy can actually be alone with a girl and not hit on her! What's this?

We find Percy and Will in the same spot, staring at eachother. I'm not sure if Will is glaring at Percy, or if he's just looking at him. I don't think I want to know.

"So what have you boys been talking about?"

"Oh, you know. This and that," Will vaguely waves his hand. I tap his shoulder and nod at him, as if to say 'I'm sorry I didn't let you in'. He shakes his head. 'It's fine,'

"I think we should go home, Perce."

"Good call," Percy slips out of the booth and nods at us. "Well this was awkward and depressing, we should do it again. I'll text you," With a final wave, they leave, and it's just Will and I now.

"Come on, I'll take you home," He grabs my hand and tugs me, forcing me to stand up. Will's smile is soft, almost hesitant. But it's still genuine.

When we reach my apartment, Will kisses me outside. "I've got to go, I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" I nod, but hold up a finger. Wait.

I bring out my phone and he chuckles. "It's your voice box," I wish it wasn't.

'I'm sorry about today,'

"Hey, don't worry. You can always come to me, or not come to me, if there's a problem,"

'You can too,'

"Thanks," Will leans down and kisses me slowly, just as the apartment front doors open and a tall brunette walks out. She stares at us as we move aside.

"You will not catch gay, if you're so frightened," Will huffs and crosses his arms. The girl snorts and shakes her head.

"I was just thinking how cute you guys are. I just moved here, my name's Reyna,"

"I'm Will, this is Nico,"

"I live in this building, what about you? Isn't it illegal to be loitering or whatever,"

"Yeah, he lives here," Will. You are so freaking chill. She could be an axe murderer.

"Could you point me towards the closest supermarket? I need to do some shopping?" I shrug and point down the road we just came. "Thanks, see you around,"

"Well she seemed nice, but a little intimidating, see you, Neeks," He kissed my cheek, even in the light snow, his lips are warm.

The next day, Hazel comes over. She's dressed in black jeans that look actually ironed and a nice looking purple shirt. She seems nervous.

"What if he hates me? What if he never wants to see me? He only ejaculated into my mother once, he probably doesn't even remember my mother!"

'Did you just say 'ejaculated into my mother?''

"Oh. That does sound gross," She shivered a little and made a face of disgust. "Forget I said that,"

When there's a knock on my door, Hazel freezes. "Ohmygods," She whispers. "Don't answer it," I raise an eyebrow. I raise my phone to her face and she rolls her eyes. "Well you don't have to answer it. Pretend you're not home,"

I shake my head and walk to the door. I'm still in my pyjamas. When I open the door, I find the girl that was out the front yesterday. Is she stalking me? What the hell?

But, the tall girl's eyes open in surprise and she raises an eyebrow. "You're that guy from yesterday, right?" I nod. "I was just wondering if you have box cutters," I shake my head. Hazel appears next to me. "I have an army knife switch blade thingy," Both my eyebrows shoot up, and she shrugs. "What? My boyfriend is in the army and he heard I was going to New York. He told me to take it,"

"How the hell did you get on the plane with it?"

"I bought it here," Hazel answered the other girl. She dips her hands into her back jean pocket and pulls out the knife. "Keep it. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to carry it anyways,"

"Just a bit, anyways I'm Reyna, apparently your new neighbour. See you around," She nods and smiles. My father appears behind Reyna, giving Hazel a fright. It's as if he stepped out of the shadows.

Reyna side steps my father and shuts the door behind herself. My father nods at me. "Hello, son. I can't stay for long. I have a flight in five hours to Hawaii, and I have to head back to the office to sign some paperwork. Everything alright here? Do I need to call Ceb and get you anything?" I shake my head and he nods. "Who's your friend, here, Nico? I'm glad you're being more social, although," He leans forward. "I thought you were gay,"

I actually take a step back and scowl and my dad just laughs. "Hi, sir. I'm Hazel. Levesque. You probably don't remember my mother,"My father looks over Hazel. "Please tell me you know who your father is, and it's not me,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that,"

"I remember Marie. She was a lovely girl." My dad looks at me, then Hazel. "You are her spitting image,"

"Thankyou. She said I have your personality, sometimes," Hazel's voice is soft, and my dad takes a breath in. "Because I'm your daughter,"

"Oh. Did you know about this?" My dad asks me, and I just shrug. "Well. It's lovely to meet you, Hazel."

"Before I say anything more, I just wanted to tell you I don't want anything. I just wanted to make that clear. All I wanted was to meet my father,"

"Oh,"

"If you don't believe me, I have a DNA test here and everything," She digs it out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Oh, well. I don't suppose you want to come back to my office with me? I'd love to get to know you?" I, for one, am shocked. I think Hazel is too, because her eyes glide over to me. I shrug. Sheesh. I shrug so much lately.

"That would be amazing,"

"Are you coming, Nico or staying?" I take out my phone and quickly type up.

'I have a date with someone. Sorry,'

"You do? Anyone special?"

'My doctor,'

"Your doctor?!" My dad looks skeptical.

'We've been dating for the last two or three weeks, dad,'

"Oh. Well have fun," They are gone, with a grin from Hazel to me. She mouths thankyou as they leave. I hear my father ask where she goes to school.

Well. That was an anti-climax, by far.

My flight to LA rolls around, and Will and I drive to the airport together. Will pouts the whole time.

"I don't wanna go! My brother's will just hound me about you," When we come to a red light, I quickly write down a response to him. He snorts. "One. I will not tell your deepest darkest secrets, because you don't have any, as far as I'm aware. Two. I don't even have a dick pic of you,"

I smile, as the light turns green, and shrug.

"I'll text you when I land. You better text me when you land too," I nod and wave my hand. Will's flight is an hour after mine, so I board my plane early. Will showers my face in kisses before I leave. "I'll miss you. I already do," I roll my eyes. Sap. I walk through the doors, the final stage that Will can't pass, and mouth that I'll miss him too.

I freaking hate planes. I remember that's one major thing Percy and I had in common. I'm a ground baby, Percy's a sea baby. Will, jesus, he seemed extremely excited to catch a plane. He says the sun looks amazing from up in the sky. Pfft.

When I land, my father is there to pick me up. It's Christmas eve. My father seems distressed about something that he won't tell me. When we pull up at my cousin's house, my dad turns to me.

"Okay, son. I need to tell you something before we go in. Two things. Everyone will be different around you. I told them that you don't talk anymore, so they know that, but well... something happened. I should probably be the one to tell you. Your cousin, Thalia, found her mum and dad," I nod. That's exciting.

I know that Thalia isn't my real cousin. She was dropped at my aunts house when she was a baby, with a note. That's all we know.

So, she found her family. She's always wanted to know.

"And it turns out I have a brother. She did a lot of research into our family after she found out who her dad is. Her dad is my brother, who I didn't know existed. My family gave us all up for adoption when we were two, apparently,"

Oh. Okay well that sucks.

"So your grandparents aren't your actual biological parents. That would have been nice to know, to be honest. Anyway. The real thing is-" There was a knock on the window next to me, and I turn to see Thalia looking at me through the glass.

"Did you tell him yet?" My father shakes his head with a sigh.

"I think I'll leave that up to you, I can't deal with this," I open the car door and hop out. "I'm going to park the car in the garage,"

"Okay, short stack. You and I will be sharing a room, from now on until you leave. Yay!" I raise an eyebrow. "You're probably wondering what your dad was going to tell you?" I nod.

"My dad is this guy named Zeus, well he renamed himself because they are weird like that, anyway, he has a brother named Don," I roll my hands to continue, and we stop walking at her lawn.

"His real name is Donald," Like Percy's dad. What a coincidence. "You may be thinking, oh. Jesus. What a coincidence. Exactly like Percy's dad. Yeah. Exactly like Percy's dad. I'm so, so, so, sorry Nico, I hate to break it to you, but you dated your cousin. Small world, huh?" I put a hand to my stomach. I can feel my stomach churning.

I feel sick. I think I'm going to be sick. Ohmygods Thalia I think I'm going to be sick. I think she notices, because she rushes me inside and into the bathroom, shooting past her adoptive parents and grandparents.

I actually throw up. I don't know what the usual response is, when you find out that you slept with your cousin, but I felt sick. Very sick.

"Oh, Nico, I'm sorry," She holds my hair back. I think I may be crying, I'm not sure.

I feel so, so, so sick.

"It's okay. Cough it up. It's just one dramatic occurrence after another, apparently," I shake my head. I feel so gross. I feel dirty. I don't think I can look Percy in the face ever again. What would mama think? What would Bianca think? What does the family think?

"Just so you know, the family don't think you slept with him. I doubt they know guys can sleep together. I think they assumed you are doing the whole virgin until marriage thing, because they think you're some cutie 10 year old still," I groan. That only makes it slightly better.

"Come on, have you finished?" I stare at all my airplane food now sitting in the toilet, and I throw up one more time, just for good measure. "Okay. Now you're done?" I nod and groan. She helps me up and wipes my face, then washes my face with soap a little. She leans up and sniffs my face. "Okay, you're good," I just want to go home and lie with Will in my bed or his and sleep. O _hmygod what about Will?! How will I ever look him in the face again?!_

"Come on, time to say hi to our non-biological but still terrifyingly nice grandparents," I groan and sit on the tiled floor. "Hey, I heard about Bianca," I look away from her. "I'm not upset that you didn't tell me, by the way. I just miss her," I nod and shrug. "So this whole non-talking thing, it's legit?" I nod and stare at my shoes. Before she can say anything else, there's a knock on the door.

"Nico, honey? Are you alright?" It's my aunt, and she sounds hesitant to talk to me. I stare at the big brown wooded door for a bit, until I hear her husband tell her I can't answer. Thalia sighs.

"Welcome back to the family drama, Neeks,"

* * *

 _ **Well that escalated quickly. I finished this literally two weeks ago, uploaded it to my docs but then didn't post it. I have absolutely no idea why, and I haven't even edited the thing.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **(Also anyone who watched Haikyuu PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODE OH MY GOD SHOOT ME WTF)(If you haven't oh well tell me how your life is going :))**_

 ** _Next chapter will be the final one or the one after that, depends how long I want to stretch this whole not talking thing, as well as mental issues and all that. I start school tomorrow (totally different schedule to you Eurpoean/American folks, I start term one in January haha) so don't expect an update until at least another two weeks._**

 ** _Have fun everybody, and au lieu de Finding Dory coming out soon, be kind to one another ;)_**


End file.
